Don't waste another minute
by MadiBuzz
Summary: Kurt is tired of waiting around for Blaine and makes a move. Cute Klaine oneshot, read and review?


**Hey everybody! My third attempt at writing a decent fanfic. I know it's not that great, but I'm a young writer who's just getting the swing of this, so honest reviews, whether good or bad, are greatly appreciated. Based on Silly Love Songs.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Glee or any of the characters mentioned here. I also don't own **_**Stop Standing There, **_**a song by Avril Lavigne written in italics below. **

Kurt stood quietly by the door, watching with his pure blue eyes as boy after boy flooded out of the common room at the end of the Warbler's rehearsal. He sighed to himself and stole a glance at the gorgeous boy just across the room from him. Blaine was still sitting on the couch, moping about like a sad puppy. Despite the fact that he was upset about some other guy, Kurt couldn't help but feel bad for him. He recognized the pain of rejection when he saw it.

After all, it was something he had gotten more than his fair share of.

But on the other hand, Kurt was upset too. No, not upset. Tired. Of waiting. For Blaine. Even after going to his fellow divas Mercedes and Rachel for help, he still found reason to believe that Blaine was, in fact, interested. Well, he hoped. Although he must've been about ten feet away, Kurt could still pick out every flawless feature on the soloist's face. His dark curls, though held in place with gel, framed his ovular face oh so well, making his thick eyebrows stand out. Still gazing down his face, Kurt had to stop for a second and take in the appearance of his gleaming hazel eyes. They always seemed to look amazing, no matter how depressed he may have been. _And those lips, _Kurt thought. What he wouldn't do just to _feel those lips against his_.

_No, stop it Kurt. Snap out of it, stop torturing yourself. He doesn't like you, or at least not like that. He doesn't even know how YOU feel anyways. How could he possibly feel the same way?_

Kurt let out another sigh before putting his hand in his pocket to dig for some chapstick. He didn't even realize that he and Blaine were now completely alone in the common room.

Instead, his well-moisturized hand found a crumpled-up strip of paper, the same one he had tossed in his pocket without reading the previous night. He had gone out for Chinese food with Carole, Burt, and Finn, and didn't bother reading what was inside his fortune cookie. He didn't believe in that sort of thing. But it couldn't hurt, right?

_There's no chance unless you take one, _it said.

When Blaine gave him a questioning look, Kurt would've asked why, that is, if he hadn't just figured out he read the fortune out loud. "What's that?" Blaine wondered aloud.

"Oh, nothing. Just a dumb little so-called fortune." _Just a dumb little fortune, _he repeated in his head over and over, as if trying to convince himself of it. The words were haunting him, ringing in his ears so loudly Kurt barely heard Blaine's response. "Oh, okay. That's nice." was all he could muster before burying his face in a nearby cushion. Kurt rolled his eyes. This was getting tiring. "Blaine?" "Hmm?" came the response, muffled by the cushion. "What's with you? It's not such a big deal. You were turned down by Gap Guy, big whoop. It could be worse." Blaine lifted his head just long enough to ask curiously "So what's your point?" "My point is, stop moping and live your life! There are other fish in the sea." With his own words, an idea sparked in Kurt Hummel's mind. If Blaine wouldn't make a move, didn't mean he couldn't.

"Like who?" Blaine said wearily. "Never mind. Just get out your books, I heard Woods is giving a pop quiz tomorrow and I reckon you want to keep your history average up." With an exaggerated breath outwards, Blaine pulled his books out of his bag and opened the one labelled _American History_.

Kurt began preparation for his plan, pulling his IPod out and taking a quick sip of mineral water. He then continued by setting his IPod on an Avril Lavigne playlist, putting his left ear bud in as he did so. _Well, here goes nothing, _he thought anxiously. _I hope._

_All this talking to you_

_I don't know what I'm to do_

_I don't know where you stand_

_What's inside of your head_

Kurt's voice rang through the study hall, crystal clear and loud enough for Blaine to snap his head up from his textbook to stare at him, pleasantly surprised by his voice. Not only that, but those first few lyrics had Blaine thinking hard. _Wait a minute. Is he- is he singing about __**me**__? _He sat up a bit and looked back to Kurt

_All this thinking of you_

_Is that what you're doing too?_

_You're always on my mind_

_I talk about you all of the time_

Blaine perked up at that and made a desperate attempt to keep his cool after hearing that, assuming Kurt was indeed singing about him, judging by the expression on his pale face. He had never heard this song before, but he had a feeling it may be his new favourite.

_So don't waste another day_

_Don't waste another minute_

_I can't wait to see your face_

_Just to show you how much I mean it_

_Open up your heart_

_Help me understand_

_Please tell me who you are_

_So I can show you who I am_

_Who I am_

_Who I am_

_Who I-_

Kurt was cut off by Blaine (who had somehow made his way over to the couch to sit next to Kurt without his knowledge) gently but very swiftly pressing his lips to Kurt's, his left hand flying up to cup Kurt's cheek as he did so. Kurt returned the kiss almost immediately, as though he was expecting it the whole time, a silent _HALLELUJAH! _ringing in his ears.


End file.
